


Sweet Treats

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its James's birthday and he wants ice cream, damnit, and he's going to get it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

“You want to go get ice cream,” Seamus gave his boyfriend a dull stare from his seat at his desk. “Now?”

James nodded. “C’mon, Seamus,” the dark haired man urged, waving a hand and bending at the knee a few times. “Let’s go! Wasting daylight!”

Seamus merely blinked at the other. “James. It’s eleven in the morning.”

“So there won’t be a line!” James moaned, throwing his head back. “Please?”

The blond took in a large breath before releasing it through his mouth and stood up. “Guess I could use a break….”

James jumped in the air, pumping his fist. “Hell yeah!”

Seamus shut down his computer and shooed James out of his office. “Not gonna get anywhere with you standing in my way,” he teased, nudging James in the shoulder.

Said man caught Seamus’s wrist and pulled him back to give him a quick kiss before he was prancing on his merry way, popping into Dan and Jordan’s offices to let them know he and Seamus were leaving. Seamus shook his head with a fond smile gracing his features as he shut his office door and followed James out of the building.

“So you want to go to the grocery store for ice cream to bring back to the office, or do you want to take it home?” Seamus questioned as they climbed into his car.

James shut his door before turning his eyes toward the blond, his eyes narrowed. “I want to get an ice cream cone, not a tub.”

“You can buy those at the store, too,” Seamus shrugged.

“Cone, Seamus, cooooooooooone,” James grumbled, buckling his seat belt as Seamus started the car.

The blond gave a short laugh before he eventually nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. “Ok. Cold Stone it is.”

The car ride was mostly silent, a bit of music from the radio as background noise. They talked about their recent game plays and the usual youtube bullshit and how it was always breaking—but besides that, they were quite. In his peripheral, Seamus could see James glance at him from time to time. The blond wasn’t ignorant to the date, but he dern sure was acting like it. Seamus grinned to himself as he pulled into the parlor’s parking lot and parked the car.

“Had anything specific in mind?” he decided to ask as he shut his door and waited for the dark haired man to round the vehicle.

James lifted his hands up as if showing off a billboard. “Waffle cone with cheesecake ice cream, gram cracker pieces and oreos.”

Seamus took James’s hand as they walked in, shaking his head. “You’re gonna have a stomach ache.”

“Only the best kind of ache,” James joked, grinning at the blond as they walked up to the counter.

Seamus let James order first since he had known what he wanted; ice cream wasn’t exactly the blond’s first option for lunch meals. “I’ll just get a small strawberry with almonds and white chocolate,” he said, shrugging.

“Lame,” James muttered, turning his head away with a fake cough.

“What was that?”

“Good choice,” James turned back to Seamus, grinning widely.

Seamus shared the smile, eying the other. “That’s what I thought you said.”

They were given their treats just minutes after ordering and Seamus paid after arguing with James for five minutes. Seamus waved James away, making him go outside to wait by the car and handed his cash over. Honestly, did James actually think Seamus was going to make him pay for his own ice cream on his birthday? The blond took his change and his own dessert before exiting the building and walking toward the car.

“Let’s go to the park,” James suggested, glancing over at Seamus from over top of the car hood.

“You mean the shit little one a couple blocks away?” Seamus wondered as he unlocked the car, stepping in.

“Yeah,” James nodded. “It’s a nice day out. I want to enjoy my ice cream in the sun.”

Seamus snorted. “So it can melt all over you? You better not get any of that in my car, either,” he glowered.

James gave the blond a blank look before erupting into chuckles. “Have I ever spilt anything in your car?”

Seamus started the car and pulled out in the direction of the park. “Cheetos, slushie, a bag of gummy bears that you didn’t pick up for a month and _melted_ —“

“Alright!” James held up his hands, one hand occupied by his ice cream. “I get it.”

Seamus looked over at James, smiling, and realized that James also had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. The park wasn’t all that crowded, thankfully, and Seamus parked near the entrance so they could meander around for a bit. The sun was out and there was a light breeze—over all a nice day. They walked around a pond for a bit, pointing out fish and Seamus threatening to push James in when he leaned over the railing to get a better look.

“You wouldn’t,” James egged him a short bit later as they were coming up to a bridge that crossed from one side of the pond to the other.

“You want to try me?” Seamus laughed, giving James a raised eyebrow.

James moved into Seamus’s space, their noses nearly touching as the dark haired male looked down at Seamus with a cocky expression. “Triple dog dare you.”

Seamus couldn’t stop his lip from lifting, revealing a bit of his teeth before he pushed forward, holding his ice cream in one hand as he used the other to grab James’s free hand. They shuffled, their feet getting tangled and they leaned over at one point backing up and trying to pull free from the other, laughing all the while.

“James, wait!” Seamus managed to speak through his laughs, his cheeks aching from smiling so much.

“Nuh uh!” James retorted through his own teeth, grinning. “You asked for it!”

A piece of the bridge was wet from the pond and Seamus found himself stepping into it, his foot slipping, forcing him to lean back and take James with him. Seamus’s back landed against the bridge railing while James haphazardly landed on top of him, their legs twisted in an uncomfortable position and their faces inches apart.

“Aw, my shirt!” Seamus protested, looking down at himself. “I think it’s on my neck, too! James!”

Said dark haired man was trying to contain his amusement as he realized he must have lost his grip on his ice cream and it landed over Seamus. The blond was right; it was on his neck and on his shirt. Further inspection indicated that it had landed on his shoe, too. James leaned forward and licked the ice cream off of Seamus’s skin, making the man pause his distress in curiosity.

“James, really?”

“No napkins,” was James’s explanation.

“We’re in the middle of the park,” Seamus tried to reason. “You know? In public?”

“Who the fuck cares?” James mumbled against Seamus’s neck; he’d gotten all of the sticky sweet substance off and was now just enjoying himself.

Seamus placed his empty hand on James’s shoulder, keeping the man from pressing against him and getting himself dirty in the process. “If you don’t plan on stopping, we should probably head back to the house.” James hummed against Seamus’s skin, but didn’t cease his attention to the blond’s quickly reddening skin. “James, I mean it.”

“We could have a quicky in the bathroom?” the dark haired man peppered kisses up Seamus’s jaw and lined the corner of his mouth with them before looking up into crystal blue eyes.

“Not without lube. And we don’t have any,” Seamus pushed James away but gave him a long press of lips before walking off the bridge toward the car. He threw his ice cream out and looked back at James. “What are you waiting for?”

James blinked away his surprise, turning his mouth up into a grin. “I was enjoying the view.”

Seamus lifted his shirt a bit and wagged his eyebrows in James’s direction before turning away with a laugh. He heard James’s footsteps rapidly approach him until he found himself in the air being hoisted by James’s arms and hugged tightly then set back on the ground easily. James’s hand held the side of his neck as he pecked his cheek and raced past him toward the car. Seamus shook his head shortly, mechanically unlocking the door for the knucklehead.

When they arrived home, James took Seamus’s hand and led him into their bedroom. First thing James did was stripped Seamus of his soiled shirt, tossing it in the corner without much thought to instead focus on running his hands up the blond’s torso and over his pecks before trailing down his arms and taking his hands. The dark haired man pulled gently, bringing Seamus in close to graze their lips together, his hand coming up to cup the side of the blond’s jaw and neck. Seamus, in turn, brought his hands to James’s hips, tangling his fingers in his shirt.

Lazy kisses made Seamus’s head spin, the feeling and emotion behind them knocking him off his feet. James lowered them onto the bed, taking his lips down Seamus’s skin until he reached the blond’s happy trail and nuzzled his nose in the curls. He undid the button to Seamus’s pants and the blond helped removed them by lifting his hips. James shed his hoodie and his shirt shortly after, adding to the pile in the corner before he hovered over Seamus and craned his neck down to administer another slow kiss to the blond.

When he pulled back, Seamus licked his lips and fluttered his eyes open. “Going slow, huh?”

“Wanted to make it special,” James smiled, running the back of his hand over Seamus’s cheek tenderly.

Seamus took his hand and kissed his fingers before intertwining their hands on the mattress next to his head. “Happy Birthday.”

James’s smile widened. “I was beginning to think you forgot.”

Seamus blew out air through his nose, raising his other hand to the back of James’s neck to bring him down for another kiss. “How could I ever forget?”

“Mhm,” James hummed between a smile. “You do have a pretty bad memory.”

Seamus bent his legs at the knee and stick out his bottom lip. “I have a decent filter,” he argued.

James nodded, rolling his eyes briefly while reaching over to grab a condom and the lube. He trailed kisses from Seamus’s knee down to his thigh as he worked the cap of the gel off and slicked his fingers. James took Seamus’s flaccid cock in his hand, pumping it a few times as he worked a finger into the blond. He watched Seamus’s toes curl and let out an amused chuckle that didn’t go unnoticed. Seamus bit his lip, moving his arms above his head as James worked. It wasn’t long before his flesh became heated and his dick stood erect in James’s hold.

As the black haired male entered a second finger into Seamus, he took the stiffness into his mouth after licking his lips and worked his tongue over the underside. Seamus let a hand fall into James’s curls, breathing out a sigh when James hollowed his cheeks and swallowed. Another finger was pushed into his body and Seamus thrust up into James, forcing the dark haired man to pull back a bit before he caught his breath and lowered again. Seamus was a writhing mess by the time James decided he’d had enough fun, his own cock rubbing painfully against his jeans. James worked his way out of his pants and boxers before he took the condom into his hand.

“Wait a sec,” Seamus called, raising himself on his elbows as his chest heaved. “Leave the condom.”

“You don’t mind?” James wondered, raising his brow.

“Pretty sure you don’t have diseases,” Seamus nodded. “Besides, special occasion, right?”

A smile broke over his face as James nodded, tossing the piece of rubber back on the night stand and moved on to the lube. The liquid was cold, but after rubbing it in his hands for a few seconds it warmed and James covered himself with it, using the bed cover to wipe his palms afterward. Seamus wrapped his arms round James’s neck, widening his legs for James to comfortably rest between them as the younger male aligned himself. James had his hands on either side of Seamus’s head, tangling his fingers in the blond locks as he pressed forward, dipping his head next to Seamus’s.

James trailed languid kisses over Seamus’s neck and cheek as he moved, continuing those kisses until his lips fell on Seamus’s and he was completely inside the other. Seamus buried his fingers into James’s hair, turning his head to the side so they kissed deeper, slowly and serenely, putting every feeling in with each movement.

“Do you love me?” James inquired as he pulled away only until their noses were touching.

“Every day,” Seamus nodded, bringing his hand around to touch James’s face affectionately. “I’ll love you always.”

James smiled, looking down with pink tinted cheeks before he nuzzled the side of Seamus’s face. “I love you, too. So much, Seamus.”

Said blond closed his eyes, his lips up turning into a smile as he closed his eyes. “I know.”

James set a controlled pace, wanting to feel all of it; taste every inch of Seamus until there was no place his lips hadn’t been. Soon the room was filled with pants and moans alike, heady with need and want; love and admiration. James rolled his hips and it sent Seamus reeling, his head thrown back into the pillow as his mouth hung open. James took the opportunity to cover the blond’s neck with kisses, leaving a few hickeys in his wake for good measure. James moved his body weight on one arm so he could lower the other, letting it come between their bodies and grasp Seamus’s weeping cock.

He felt the blond tense instantly, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at James with desperation. “Don’t worry, baby, I got you,” James soothed, kissing Seamus’s temple and picked up a tempo between his thrusts and strokes.

“James,” Seamus breathed against the dark haired man’s ear, tightening his arms around the other’s neck. “I’m so close.”

“Me, too,” James grunted, his face twisting as his pleasure took hold. “Gonna cum.”

“Inside,” Seamus gasped, twirling strands of hair through his fingers. “Cum in me, James.”

James moaned, the vibration ringing through his chest as his orgasm hit and he filled Seamus, his hand going sloppy in its attempt to get the blond off as he rode out his own. Seamus reached down his own hand, placing it over James’s to help guide his fingers over the heated skin. A few pulls later, Seamus was releasing all over his stomach and their hands. James removed himself slowly before he dropped boneless to the bed next to Seamus but took the blond’s hand in his own at brought it up to his mouth, pressing his lips against the skin.

“Shower?” the blond asked as he turned his head toward his lover.

“Definitely,” James agreed and sat up.

“Good, this time you’re gonna fuck me against the wall,” Seamus decided as he stood up from the bed and strut over to the bathroom. “Roughly,” he finished, turning his head with a raised eyebrow back at James.

James stared after the blond with a mix of shock and excitement, hastily nodding. “Yes, sir!”


End file.
